1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room humidifying assembly adapted for use in a ventilation duct. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a humidifying assembly which includes a body having a water-holding reservoir adapted for placement within a duct adjacent a duct outlet, and a wick having a section thereof disposed within the reservoir in contact with the water and another section thereof supported across at least a portion of the duct. Water is delivered between sections of the wick by capillary attraction, and the wick is formed of foramenous material to permit the passage of ventilating air therethrough to thereby humidify the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room humidifiers have become a necessity in regions where significantly low relative humidity is prevalent, such as regions having extended winter periods. Excessive skin dryness and frequent static electricity shocks are undesirable consequences of such low humidity levels. Accordingly, room humidifiers have been developed to eliminate such concerns by providing a means for raising humidity levels to achieve optimum comfort.
Room humidifiers of varying complexity are known in the art. A sophisticated and costly humidification system can be installed for use with an existing forced-air heating system. This type of system requires an electrical feed, a control system and a water line tap in order to operate, and will provide humidification for a number of rooms. Another form of humidifier is the portable electric device which includes a water-holding reservoir and an electric fan for circulating humidified air throughout a room. Another device for raising room humidity levels consists of a receptacle which contains a water-holding reservoir and a filter and is designed for placement over a floor heat register. The bottom of the filter maintains contact with the water and the remainder of the filter remains damp as a result of capillary attraction. Room humidity levels are raised as air discharges from the floor register and passes through the filter.
The devices of the prior art, however, have several notable drawbacks. The humidifier designed for use with an existing heating system can be very expensive and difficult to install. Significant ongoing maintenance is usually required. The portable room humidifier is typically noisy when in operation. Both the portable room humidifier and the floor register humidifying unit can be rather bulky in structure and thus present a somewhat unfavorable addition to the decor of a room. Further, such devices can present a safety hazard if placed in a high traffic area where occupants are likely to stumble over such devices. Finally, the floor register unit must be temporarily removed in order to adjust the damper to regulate the airflow through the register, which could be a strenuous endeavor if the water reservoir is completely full.